Pour toujours et à jamais
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: One shot sur les pensées et les sentiments de Winry après que Ed est choisi de retourner dans le monde de l'autre côté de la Porte et que Al est choisi de l'y rejoindre.Spoilers sur le film.EdXWinry.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, un peu dans le même genre que " Destinée ", mais avec une histoire différente, avec moins de personnages ( inventés par moi ! ) et de Yu-Gi-Oh! et un petit peu ( mais alors un tout petit peu ) moins de mystère ( sinon, je risque de rendre fous mes lecteurs ! Lol ! ). Sinon, c'est le même cocktail : romance, action, aventure, magie et mystère. Il s'agit encore d'une fic sur Seto et Serenity, mais également sur d'autres couples : Yami (Atem) x Tea, Joey x Mai...etc. Je tiens à remercier Mana Magician Girl, Golden Sun 17, Bulma 44, Yuna, Athenais et Y-Y pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements qui me font toujours très plaisir pour ma fic " Destinée ". Voici, le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bye, bisous ! 

Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh! ne sont pas ma propriété ( Ouin ! C'est pas juste ! Je voudrais bien Yami, Marek, Seto et Serenity... Snif ! ), ils appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi. Rien n'est à moi, mis à part les personnages que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

Amours et aventures féeriques **

**Chapitre 1 : Elle, lui, le passé, l'avenir**

**

* * *

Egypte, 1924, **

**Quelque part dans le Désert noir entre l'oasis de Baharia et de Farafra**

Les membres de l'expédition archéologique des professeurs Samuel Alexander et Henry Monroe travaillaient sans relâche depuis plus de trois mois. Jusqu'à présent, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le tombeau interdit de cette princesse égyptienne du Nouvel Empire, bannis pour avoir voulu s'emparer " d'un pouvoir absolu et sans limite ", d'après les hiéroglyphes se trouvant à l'entrée de son tombeau. Ils avaient découvert son sarcophage, des montagnes de bijoux en or, ornés de lapis-lazuli et de multiples pierreries, des coffres et des coffrets sculptés en or, du mobilier, entre autres choses. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait...

De père anglais et de mère égyptienne, Diane Andrews, était l'assistante du professeur Alexander. Belle jeune femme de 24 ans, grande, mince, svelte et élancée, elle avait des cheveux auburns, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, tout le temps attachés en queue ou en chignon et des yeux bleus clairs dits vert-d'eau.

Aujourd'hui, semblait être une journée ordinaire. Le paysage était toujours le même, un ciel bleu azur sans aucun nuage, une chaleur étouffante et du sable à perte de vue et des formations rocheuses sombrent, d'origine volcanique, si semblable au Désert noir.

Néanmoins, un fellahs, un paysan égyptien travaillant sur le chantier vint la prévenir que les membres de l'équipe fouillant le tombeau avaient découvert une pièce secrète, recèlant d'autres reliques. Diane ne put réprimer un sourire, peut-être, allait-elle enfin toucher au but qu'elle s'était fixée. En effet, elle préparait une thèse dans laquelle, elle exposait la théorie que pendant de nombreux siècles, les égyptiens de l'antiquité avaient vécu en parfaite harmonie avec des créatures magiques venant d'autres mondes ou vivant déjà sur Terre depuis des siècles. Elle y exposait également le fait que les égyptiens, jusqu'à la fin du Nouvel Empire, avait trouvé le moyen de voyager à travers les différents mondes existant par le biais de passages inter-dimensionnels, et elle y exposait également la conviction que la princesse égyptienne, bannis, dont ils exploraient le tombeau était la cause de la disparition de ces êtres sur la Terre, de part le fait de son obsession à vouloir s'emparer d'un pouvoir qui lui aurait permis de dominer l'Univers, pouvoir ne pouvant être contrôlé que par l'élue, la gardienne de ce pouvoir, une jeune fille moitié-humaine, moitié-fée.

Aujourd'hui, allait peut-être, être l'aboutissement de toute une vie de recherches et de durs labeurs. Et étant donné, que les professeurs Alexander et Monroe étaient partis pendant trois jours au Caire, elle était la plus haute responsable du chantier et elle allait avoir la primeur d'entrer la première là où elle espérait trouver ce qu'elle était venus chercher.

" Mademoiselle, vous devriez peut-être attendre que les professeurs Alexander et Monroe soient revenus... " Lui dit un des ouvriers du chantier, alors qu'elle pénêtrait dans la salle secrète.

" Ca va allez, Abdull, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi... " Lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux.

La pièce en question était sombre et humide. Mais avec le temps et l'expérience, Diane avait réussit à aiguiser sa vue, de tel sorte qu'elle y voyait parfaitement dans le noir. La pièce était remplit de coffres en or sculptés, contenant des tonnes de bijoux, de meubles sculptés et richement ornés de multiples pierreries, ainsi que de nombreuses autres reliques. Diane commençait à se dire qu'une fois de plus, elle avait fait " choux blanc ". Quand soudain, elle le vit.

" Le miroir... "

Entièrement en or massif, orné de diamants, d'émeraudes, de saphirs et de rubis, avec des hiéroglyphes et des symboles dont la jeune femme ne comprenait pas le sens, sculptés tout autour du miroir. Diane s'en approcha et s'y contempla quelques minutes, avant d'actionner une des têtes de faucons en or, qui ornaient le miroir. Aussitôt, un magnifique paysage apparut, une forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue, des lacs, des rivières, des collines et des montagnes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue et un ciel bleu azur, sans aucun nuage ou des centaines de jeunes filles avec des vêtements de multiples couleurs et des ailes dans le dos, volaient dans le ciel. Quand soudain, un brouillard noir envahit le ciel et tout fut détruit. Soudain, une jeune femme apparut, elle avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs d'ébène qui lui arrivait jusqu'a la taille, de grands yeux marrons foncés. Elle était très belle, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune chaleur, aucun sentiment.

" Merci, de m'avoir libérée... et de me prêter ton corps, " dit-elle à Diane.

Et soudain, une lumière aveuglante aveugla la jeune femme, et celle-ci perdit connaissance. Quand Diane reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu et sombre.

" Mais où suis-je ? "

" Alors, tu es enfin réveillée ? "

Diane leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui avait parlé, et elle vit avec horreur, que s'était-elle même qui lui avait parlé.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as l'Eternité, pour réflêchir à tes erreurs. De même que moi, pour la retrouver... "

Diane s'effondra sur le sol, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle était prisonnière du miroir et la princesse Naria avait pris possession de son corps. Désormais, elle allait pouvoir recommencer, là ou elle avait échoué, il y a des siècles. A moins, que quelqu'un ne l'arrête à temps. Diane avait joué et elle avait perdu, tout cela à cause de sa stupide ambition.

**

* * *

Domino Ville, Japon, Avril 2005**

**De nos jours**

Serenity Wheeler donnait des coups de poing et des coups de pied avec une étonnante précision dans un punching-ball qui semblait avoir déjà beaucoup souffert.

Serenity était âgée de 16 ans, de taille moyenne, elle avait des cheveux roux, qui lui descendait en cascade le long du dos, jusque dans le bas des reins, de grands yeux verts noisettes et elle était très mince, même carrément menue. Elle était très belle et avait la peau très blanche et un teint de pêche.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans. A la fin du tournoi de Bataille Ville, lorsqu'elle était rentrée avec sa mère, celle-ci tomba gravement malade, et lorsque le verdict des médecins tomba, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Néanmoins, peu de temps avant de mourir, la mère de la jeune fille, lui avoua que deux ans après la naissance de son frère Joey, elle avait eu une relation extra-conjugale avec un vieil ami de lycée et que Serenity était sa fille, et donc par conséquence, Joey était son demi-frère. Peu de temps, après la mort de sa mère, le père de la jeune fille souhaita la rencontrer. Il s'appelait Duncan Phillips, c'était un peintre de renommé mondiale, et à force de " bruler la vie par les deux bouts ", il avait été à sa perte, apprenant qu'il avait une fille et vut qu'il ne s'était jamais marié et que par conséquent, il n'avait pas d'enfant, il souhaitait avant que la mort ne l'emporte, reconnaître Serenity et en faire son héritière. Pendant l'année ou il resta en vie, Serenity eut envie de connaître son père, et il lui fit partager sa passion pour la peinture, l'histoire, les arts martiaux, les voyages et l'équitation.

A son contact, la jeune fille se prit-elle même de passion pour la peinture, elle peignait à ses heures perdues et avait hérité du talent de son père, pour l'histoire, les arts martiaux, qu'elle pratiquait assidûment au point d'être devenue ceinture marron de Karaté et de Tae Kwon Doe en moins de deux ans, ainsi que pour l'équitation, qu'elle pratiquait de temps en temps.

Avant de mourir, son père lui avoua qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un être humain, il y a un siècle, il avait renoncé à son immortalité et à son titre de Prince de Valanandra. Mais il avait néanmoins gardé quelques pouvoirs magiques et il avoua à la jeune fille, qu'elle même était un être magique, moitié-humaine, moitié-fée et qu'elle était la Princesse du Royaume de Valanandra.

Serenity avait d'abord cru, qu'il avait déliré avant de mourir, mais lorsqu'elle rencontra Kimberly, Shalimar et Ava, qu'elle se transforma en fée pour la toute première fois et qu'elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait contrôler les quatre éléments fondamentaux : le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau, qu'elle pouvait déclencher une tempête, controler le tonerre et la foudre, contrôler les énergies laser et pyrokinésique et qu'en plus elle possédait des pouvoirs liés à l'esprit, la télékinésie, la télépathie et l'ampathie (deux pouvoirs qui marchent ensembles), l'ubiquité et le don de divination. Sans compter, les pouvoirs que toutes les fées ont en commun, la matérialisation, la téléportation, le pouvoir de voler, le pouvoir de guérison, le pouvoir de ralentir ou d'accélérer les molécules afin de créer de la chaleur ou du froid, le pouvoir de créer des champs de force énergétique, des passages inter-dimensionnels et le pouvoir d'invisibilité.

Après tout, toute sa vie, Serenity avait souhaité être différente et être une fée, ce n'était pas si mal, mis à part le fait, que personne ne devaient être au courant. Et puis, elle aimait être une fée, avoir des pouvoirs, protéger les gens, et cela lui avait permis d'affiner son caractère. Elle était toujours aussi douce, gentille et généreuse, mais elle était devenue encore plus têtue et déterminée, mais elle était également devenue indépendante en diable, instinctive, passionnée, parfois colérique et impatiente, même parfois violente, et avait développé un grand sens de l'humour, et avait quelque fois d'endance à douter d'elle et de ses capacitées, néanmoins, elle était vive, volontaire, téméraire, rapide, très intelligente, intuitive, d'une grande franchise, mais elle était également devenue très mystérieuse et secrète. Serenity était considérée comme le leader du groupe par les filles.

Néanmoins, si aujourd'hui, elle cognait avec autant de férocité sur ce pauvre punching-ball, c'était parce qu'encore une fois, elle était sortie avec un garçon et que la soirée avait été un échec total sur tous les plans. Pas à cause de ce pauvre garçon, mais à cause d'elle...

Presque tous ses amies avaient au moins un semblant de relation amoureuse. Joey, vivait désormais avec elle et ses trois meilleures amies, et lui et Mai passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. Yugi commençait à passer du temps avec Ava et Yami, enfin Atem, avait décidé de rester dans notre monde, Mr Muto avait officiellement adopté Yami, qui possédait désormais son propre corps, de ce fait, lui et Yugi, pour une raison qu'on ignore, avait chacun un puzzle du Millénium autour du cou, Pegasus avait retrouvé l'oeil du Millénium, Bakura avait retrouvé l'anneau, Shizu, le collier et Marek , la baguette. Au vut de la ressemblance entre lui et Yugi, personne n'avait douté du fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et Yami et Tea étaient très souvent ensembles. Bakura et Kimberly sortaient officiellement ensembles depuis un mois et Marek qui vivait désormais au Japon avec Odion et Shizu, a qui on n'avait offert un poste à haute responsabilité dans le département Histoires anciennes du musée Domino, sortait avec Shalimar. Tristan et Duke, eux, continuaient à courtiser Serenity, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez et qui sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait exploser.

La vie sentimentale de Serenity était un désert. C'était le chaos, le néant.

A chaque fois, qu'elle sortait avec un garçon, il fallait qu'elle repense à " lui ". Depuis Bataille Ville, Serenity n'arrêtait pas de penser à Seto Kaiba. D'une certaine manière, son regard de glace et son air hautain et impassible, ainsi que son sale caractère, l'avait séduite, mais la jeune fille refusait de l'admettre.

A bout de souffle, Serenity s'affala sur le sol.

" Finalement, de quoi je me plainds, j'ai la chance de vivre avec Joey, Kim, Ava et Shalimar et puis je suis entourée par des amies que j'aime et qui m'apprécie, pourtant, je ressent comme un manque... "

Serenity soupira et elle tendit la main vers la bouteille d'eau minérale qui se trouvait à quelques mêtres d'elle sur le sol et la bouteille se mit à flotter dans les airs et vint se poser devant la jeune fille. Tout en buvant, Serenity regarda l'heure à la pendule qui était fixée sur le mur juste en face d'elle, et elle vit qu'il était 7 heures du matin.

Elle se releva et sortit de la salle de sport dont les murs étaient peints en blanc et qui disposait d'une grande baie vitrée, laissant entrée la luminosité. Le sol était recouvert par des tapis moelleux et la pièce ne disposait comme matériel de sport que d'un punching-ball et d'une armoire en bois ou se trouvait des gants de boxe et d'autres objets, tels que des poids.

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre dont les murs étaient tapissés avec un papier peint bleu clair, et quelques aquarelles étaient accrochées aux murs. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette épaisse et moelleuse de couleur bleu nuit et d'un grand tapis se trouvant sous le grand lit. La chambre disposait d'une salle de bain annexe, d'une grande baie vitrée avec des rideaux couleur bleu nuit et une grande pièce transformée en grand placard où se trouvaient ses vêtements et ses chaussures. Le mobilier de la chambre se composait d'un grand lit, de deux tables de chevet ou tronaient un réveil, une lampe de chevet sur chaque table, quelques bougies de toutes les tailles, formes et couleurs, ainsi que quelques livres et magazine, d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil, d'un meuble en bois ou tronaient une télévision et toutes sortes d'autres objets. La chambre était remplit de peluches et de bougies de toutes les tailles, formes et couleurs.

Serenity entra dans sa chambre et enleva le bas de jogging et le débardeur à bretelles qu'elle portait, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, laissant la chaleur de l'eau la relaxer.

Serenity ferma le robinet d'eau chaude et sortit de la douche avec une servette rose pale enroulée autour de son corps. La jeune fille revint dans sa chambre, revêtit l'uniforme féminin printemps-été du lycée Domino, qui se composait d'une chemise blanche à boutons, à manches courtes, d'un pull sans manches de couleur jaune pale, d'un noeud de couleur bleu noué autour du col de la chemise, d'une jupe courte plissée de couleur bleu, d'une paire de chaussette montant jusqu'aux genoux et d'une paire de mocassins.

La jeune fille prit son cartable et descendit directement dans la cuisine où elle trouva Joey, affalé sur la table centrale de la cuisine américaine, en train de dormir, comme chaque matin, Kimberly qui lisait un magazine féminin tout en finissant de prendre son petit déjeuner, Ava qui écoutait de la musique et Shalimar qui finissait la vaisselle.

Joey était maintenant âgé de 18 ans, comme Yugi, Yami, Tea, Bakura, Marek, Tristan et Duke. Shizu avait maintenant 22 ans, Odion avait 26 ans et Mai était maintenant âgée de 26 ans.

Joey avait les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, court et un peu longs dans le cou, il avait les yeux marrons et mesurait dans les un mètre soixante dix huit, et portait l'uniforme masculin du lycée Domino.

Kimberly était d'origine corse et anglaise par son père, mais elle était originaire du Royaume d'Anthea par sa mère dont elle était la princesse. Elle avait 17 ans et avait les cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui lui arrivait jusque dans le bas des reins, des yeux bleus nuits et mesurait la même taille que Serenity.

Ava était d'origine japonaise, chinoise et américaine par sa mère et était originaire par son père du Royaume d'Orféana. Elle avait 16 ans et avait des cheveux mi-longs qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux milieu du dos, de couleur bleu nuit avec des mêches roses et blondes, des yeux gris-vert et était de taille moyenne.

Shalimar était d'origine américaine par son père et était originaire par sa mère du Royaume d'Oréana. Elle avait 16 ans et avait les cheveux chatains clairs avec des mêches roses et blondes, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des reins, des yeux bleus océans et mesurait la même taille que Tea.

Serenity, Joey, Kim, Shalimar et Ava vivaient ensembles dans cet immense loft qui était l'une des nombreuses résidences dont Serenity avait hérité à la mort de son père. Grand de plusieurs mêtre carré, le loft s'étendait sur deux étages accessiblent par deux escaliers. Le rez-de chaussé se composait de l'entrée, qui donnait directement accès à la grande cuisine américaine, au sellier, au salon, à la salle à manger, à la salle de sport et au cabinet de toilette se trouvant au rez-de chaussé. Les deux escaliers donnaient sur les chambres et les salles de bain, qui étaient les seules pièces séparées par des murs et des portes en bois pour donner de l'intimité. Les chambres de Serenity et de Kimberly se situaient au premier étage, tandis que les chambres de Joey, Ava et Shalimar se trouvaient au deuxième.

Ce loft, plus l'immeuble entier faisait partie de l'héritage de Serenity. En effet, son père avait investit son argent dans la pierre, le pétrole et le vin. L'héritage de la jeune fille se composait de plusieurs résidences, appartements, maisons et chateaux dans toutes l'Europe, au Etats-Unis et au Japon, de trois domaines viticoles en Espagne, en Italie et dans le sud de la France, plus les droits sur les milliers de toiles qu'avaient peintes son père au cours de sa vie. Serenity avait dut apprendre à gérer tous ce patrimoine et la ou certaines mauvaises langues pensaient qu'elle échouerait, elle avait sut tirer son épingle du jeu, se qui rendait Joey très fier de sa petite soeur.

" Salut, les filles ! " Leur dit Serenity en entrant dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour, Serenity ! " Lui dirent en choeur Kimberly, Ava et Shalimar.

" Alors ? Et ton rencard avec Max ? " Lui demanda Kimberly curieuse.

" Un bide total ! " Lui répondit la jeune fille en prenant une grande casserole et une cuillère en bois pour " le rituel du matin ".

" Pourtant, il était mignon ! " Dit Kimberly qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie avait autant de mal avec les garçons.

" Et gentil ! " Renchérit Ava.

" C'est la vie ! " Leur répondit Serenity en haussant les épaules.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, poussérent un soupir et se bouchèrent les oreilles, tandis que Serenity s'apprêtait à frapper la casserole et la cuillère en bois, l'une contre l'autre, devant son frère qui était toujours endormis.

" Baam ! "

" Haah ! " Joey venait de hurler et de sauter en l'air sur son siège.

" Serenity ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Lui demanda le jeune homme encore à moitié endormis. J'ai encore sommeil ! Moi ! "

" Joey ! Si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, j'envoie des photos de toi sortant à peine du lit et en caleçon par E-mail à Mai ! " Lui dit la jeune fille avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Joey regarda sa soeur, réflêchit pendant deux minutes, se leva, prit son cartable et sortit du loft comme une flêche.

Les quatre jeunes filles se regardèrent et sourirent. Puis elles quittèrent le loft pour aller rejoindre le parking devant la résidence ou se trouvait déjà Joey devant leur petite coccinelle vert tendre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une limousine noire roulait en direction du collège et lycée de Domino Ville. A l'intérieur du véhicule, Seto Kaiba, le jeune président de la Kaiba Corp s'était calé au fond de la banquette arrière, les bras croisés sur le torse et regardait fixement le paysage défilait devant lui.

Seto était âgé de 18 ans, grand, il était brun, avait des yeux bleus glaciales, un air hautain et impassible, il avait également le caractère qui allait avec, il était en autre, arrogant, prétentieux, orgueilleux, mais il était également passionné, volontaire, colérique et très rancunier. Il n'avait jamais accepté sa défaite face à Yugi et il ne l'accepterait sans doute jamais. Il ne vivait que pour son petit frère et sa société, il n'avait jamais lié de relations amicales ou sentimentales et les seules relations qu'il avait lié était uniquement professionnel et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

A ses côtés, son jeune frère Makuba, agé de 13 ans, avait de longs cheveux noirs bleutés ébouriffés et de doux yeux bleus violines. Autant Seto était froid comme le pôle nord et ne souriait sincèrement quasiment jamais, pas plus qu'il ne montrait ses émotions, autant Makuba était souriant, chaleureux et expressif.

La raison pour laquelle, il se dirigeait vers le collège et lycée Domino, était que Makuba avait harcelé son frère, matin, midi et soir pendant un mois, pour que celui-ci accepte de le laissez allé étudier dans un établissement scolaire, comme les autres enfants de son âges. Makuba l'avait tellement bassiner avec ça, que Seto avait finit par céder, faisant " contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur ".

Au même moment, Joey, Serenity, Ava, Kim et Shalimar avaient garé leur voiture devant la boutique de Mr Muto, comme chaque matin, depuis cinq mois, et avaient été rejoint par Yugi, Yami, Tea, Marek, Bakura, Duke et Tristan. Sur le chemin du lycée, Serenity avait comme chaque matin, acheté un chocolat chaud dans le café tenus par leurs amis Lucas Stanford, qui était également un des avocats les plus en vue de la ville.

" Alors ? Qui est près pour l'examen de maths ? " Demanda Kim à tout le monde.

" On est prêt ! " Lui répondirent en choeur Joey et Yugi en faisant la moue.

" Vous en faîtes, une de ces tête, tous les deux ! " Leur dit Tea en les regardant tous les deux avec un drôle d'air.

" C'est parce que Serenity me force à travailler, moi, ainsi que Yugi en nous faisant du chantage ! " Lui répondit Joey.

"Du chantage ? " Lui demanda Tea incrédule.

" En fait, j'ai piqué son Dragon Noirs aux yeux rouges à Joey et j'ai menacé de lui piquer son jeu entier, s'il ne se mettait pas sérieusement au travail ! " Répondit la jeune fille avec un air malicieux.

"Et elle a menacé de faire pareil à Yugi ! Rajouta Yami avec un léger sourire en coin. Mais dit moi, Serenity, pourquoi tu révises tes cours ? Tu n'en as pas besion, tu es première en tout ! "

" Pour être franche, je déteste les maths et la technologie, mais comme c'est dans le cursus scolaire, alors... " Lui répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Bakura, Marek, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Serenity, Ava, Kim et Shalimar étaient en dernière année de lycée et ils étaient tous dans la même classe.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir l'enceinte du lycée, une limousine noire s'arrêta devant le portail du lycée et un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés en sortit.

" Makuba ? " Dirent en choeur Yugi, Yami, Joey, Bakura, Tea, Tristan et Duke en voyant le jeune garçon descendre de la limousine.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? " Lui demanda Yugi.

" Je viens pour mon premier jour de classe ! " Lui répondit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire.

" Makuba ! Tu devrais rentrer en classe avant que l'ignorance d'une certaine personne ici présente ne devienne contagieuse ! " Dit Kaiba à son petit frère en sortant à son tour du véhicule.

" On peut savoir pour qui, tu dit ça ? " Lui demanda Joey, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

" A ton avis ? Wheeler ? " Lui demanda Kaiba avec un air hautain.

" Et c'est repartie, pour un tour ! " Ne put s'empêcher de dire Bakura en soupirant.

" Au secours... " Implora Marek.

" Kaiba ! Joey n'est peut-être pas le meilleur élève de notre classe, ça s'est le privilège de Serenity, mais il est quand même passé de C à B!" Lui rétorqua Tea.

" Oh, alors c'est à mettre dans le livre des records ! " Répondit moqueusement Kaiba à l'adresse de Joey.

" Répète un peu ? Sale snob arrogant et prétentieux ! " Lui rétorqua Joey à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

Serenity observait la scène en silence. Son doux visage, il y a quelques minutes si souriant, s'était renfrogné et le ciel qui était d'un bleu sans nuages, il y a quelques instants, c'était voilé de quelques nuages sombres.

" Bla, bla, bla ! Kaiba, tu n'as jamais songé à devenir prêtre ? " Lui demanda Serenity.

" Il est mal barré ! " Dit tout bas Kimberly.

" Hein, hein ! " Dirent en choeur Yugi, Tea, Yami, Bakura et Marek.

" Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! " Rajouta Ava.

" Idem ! " Renchérit Shalimar.

Entre temps, Serenity s'était approchée de Joey et de Kaiba et s'était plantée devant celui-ci. La jeune fille tenait toujours son gobelet en carton dans la main et elle arrivait à peine au torse de Kaiba. Le jeune homme la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

" Oui, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tu devrais songer à la prêtrise ! Lui dit Serenity en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Parce que, à l'instant même, on pourrait dire que tu viens de donner son baptême à Joey. Est-ce que tu es baptiser Kaiba ? Non, apparemment, non ! Donc, moi, Serenity Wheeler, je te baptise Seto Kaiba, bla, bla et bla, bla ! Et comme tu es un grand duelliste et un grand chef d'entreprise, tu mérites mieux qu'un café ! Tu mérites un chocolat ! "

Tout en disant cela à Kaiba, Serenity avait retiré le couvercle de son gobelet en carton et avait renversé le liquide tiède et sucré sur la tête de Kaiba. Seto avait dut fermé les yeux, surpris par le contact du liquide tiède et sucré qui s'insinuait dans sa chevelure, dégoulinait sur son visage et s'insinuait dans ses vêtements.

" Passe une bonne journée, Kaiba ! Lui dit Serenity avec un grand sourire. "

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et pénêtra dans l'enceinte du lycée, tout en s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille.

Yugi, Tea, Yami, Bakura, Marek, Ava, Kim et Shalimar eurent toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de s'écrouler de rire sur le trottoir. Il faut dire que voir le grand Seto Kaiba se faire remettre à sa place, par une fille deux foix plus petite que lui, et qui n'était autre que " la douce et gentille petite soeur de Joey Wheeler ", cela valait le coup d'oeil.

" Heu... Hum... Bon... Ben... Heu... " Bafouilla Tea qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

" Ce que Tea veut dire, c'est que... que... " Bafouilla à son tour Bakura.

" qu'ont doient aller en cours ! " Finit par dire Yami qui était tout comme Yugi, Bakura et Marek, secoués par des spasmes de rire.

" Oh... Oui... On va être très très en retard ! " Rajouta Kim qui n'en pouvait plus en poussant Tea, Ava, Shalimar, Bakura, Marek, Yugi et Yami dans l'enceinte du lycée. "

Une fois à l'intérieur du lycée, les six jeunes gens coururent comme des flêches vers Serenity tout en éclatant de rire.

Il n'y avait plus maintenant que Joey, Tristan et Duke et tous les trois se demandaient s'ils devaient éclater de rire ou être affligés par le geste de Serenity.

" Faudrait peut-être, qu'on aillent rejoindre... les autres, " finit par dire Duke qui se trouvait au bord de la crise de larme.

Joey et Tristan aquiescèrent en silence, en faisant un mouvement de la tête de peur d'éclater de rire devant Kaiba, et ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et disparurent dans l'einceinte du lycée.

Makuba, se tenait à côté de Seto, et heureusement pour lui, celui-ci était encore sous le choc du geste de Serenity. Le petit garçon avait les deux mains sur son visage et semblait horrifié, mais en réalité, il mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire.

" Bon... Ben... Faut que j'aille en classe, bonne journée, grand frère ! " Lui dit Makuba en fonssant comme un dératé dans l'enceinte du lycée et collège Domino.

Après être resté, une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans pouvoir bouger, parler ou même penser. Kaiba finit par reprendre ses esprits, celui-ci se repassa la scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête et la colère et la honte montèrent en lui comme dans un volcan.

Comment avait-elle osé l'humilier de la sorte ? Devant son petit frère. Devant tout le collège et lycée Domino, sans compter le corps professorale. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser passer ça, son orgueil ne le supporterait pas ! Cette gamine allait lui payer... Mais très cher, ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire !

Cependant, le jeune homme remonta dans sa limousine et appuya sur un bouton pour faire se baisser la vitre de séparation qui s'éparait le chauffeur du passager.

" A la Kaiba Corp, et en vitesse ! " Aboya Kaiba à son chauffeur, libèrant ainsi une infime partie de sa colère.

" Oui, monsieur Kaiba, " lui répondit calmement le chauffeur.

Une fois la vitre de séparation remontée, le chauffeur ne put réprimer son fou rire. En effet, il avait lui aussi assisté à toute la scène et il devait bien admettre que cette jeune fille avait un sacré cran. Il démarra la voiture et pris la direction de la Kaiba Corp.

Cependant, une autre personne avait observé la scène. En fait, cela faisait maintenant six mois, qu'elle observait les moindres faits et gestes de Serenity, Kimberly, Ava et Shalimar.

" Bien... Finalement, je vous ais retrouvé mes petites fées. La question est : laquelle de vous quatre est celle que je recherche... "

**

* * *

Noms, prénoms et âges des personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh! dans la fic, deux ans plus tard : **

Serenity Wheeler ( Princesse du Royaume de Valanandra ) : 16 ans

Seto Kaiba : 18 ans

Yugi Muto : 18 ans

Yami Muto ( Atem ) : 18 ans ( en réalité 5000 ans )

Joey Wheeler : 18 ans

Tea Gardner : 18 ans

Bakura Ryo : 18 ans

Marek Ishtar : 18 ans

Tristan Taylor : 18 ans

Duke Devlin : 18 ans

Makuba Kaiba : 13 ans

Mai Valentine : 26 ans

Shizu Ishtar : 22 ans

Odion : 26 ans

Salomon Muto : 74 ans

Maximilien Pegasus : 26 ans

Pr Arthur Hawkins : environ 70 ans

Rebecca Hawkins : 13 ans

Shahdi : âge inconnu

**Noms, prénoms et âges des personnages inventés dans la fic :**

Kimberly Evans ( Princesse du Royaume d'Anthea ) : 17 ans

Ava Kanzaki : 16 ans

Shalimar Sullivan : 16 ans

Lucas Stanford : 25 ans

Diane Andrews / Princesse Naria : environ 1000 / 2000 ans

**Couples dans la fic :**

Seto x Serenity

Yami ( Atem ) x Tea

Yugi x Ava

Joey x Mai

Bakura x Kimberly

Marek x Shalimar

Shizu x Lucas

* * *

Voila, c'était le chapitre 1. Le pouvoir de télékinésie m'a été inspiré par celui de Prue dans Charmed et la scène ou Kaiba reçoit son baptême " façon Serenity Wheeler ", m'a été inspirée alors que je regardais un épisode d'Ally Mc Beal à la télé et ou Ally se faisait draguée par se qu'elle croyait être un serveur et ou elle lui renverse son café sur la tête, puis ensuite elle lui renverse son chocolat, malgré le fait qu'il soit propriétaire du café et en plus notre avocate loufoque découvre que cet homme est également juge et il lui colle un outrage à magistat et la fait mettre en cabane ! Je me suis également grandement inspirée d'un dessins animé que je regarde et que j'aime beaucoup, malgré le fait que j'ai peut-être passée l'âge de le regarder, mais je n'ais pas honte de l'avouer, je suis restée une petite fille ! Le chapitre 2, est déjà bien entamé et le plan des chapitres 3 et 4 est déjà prêt. J'espère que je pourrais publier les autres chapitres assez vite. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Bye, bisous ! 


End file.
